


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by SerenitySky



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Steve/Tony if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even the Avengers can deny the simple pleasure of playing Pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on tumblr as a gift to my followers because I managed to capture 150 of them <3

Tony, having emerged from his lab after a few hours of tinkering with god-knows-what, was on a one-man mission to locate food. He paused suddenly on his way to the kitchen, hearing a familiar tune. Confused and curious, he turned his head slowly to the den where Steve was sitting in his favourite chair with a gaming device in hand. He walked over, the other man too focused and intent on his game to notice, and peered at the game from over his shoulder. 

“Rogers, are you playing Pokemon?” 

Steve jumped at the unexpected voice in his ear and turned to the grinning billionaire. 

“Um, yeah. Clint gave it to me; he said it’s something newer he thought I might enjoy.” 

“And?” 

Steve ducked his head a little in embarrassment, “I know it’s a game for children, but it’s really fun. I like it a lot…” 

Tony raised an eyebrow and made a face. “Only for children? My dear captain, there is nothing childish about taking animals and fighting them for cash and fame.” 

When Steve’s expression quickly turned to one of horror and realization, Tony softened things with a grin. “That, and it’s fun as hell.” 

Steve gave a half-smile and turned back to his game when it began emitting the annoying beeping signalling low health. Tony leaned on the back of the chair and continued to watch from over Steve’s shoulder. 

“So do you have a favourite yet?” 

Steve nodded, eyes not leaving the screen, “Arcanine.” 

Tony grinned with approval, “Nice. You must be pretty far then.” 

“Actually I’m only at Goldenrod. I didn’t think it was that far into the game, but I could be wrong…” 

“What? How the hell did you get an Arcanine already??” 

“Clint gave it to me. He said he needed the grass starter anyway to complete his collection and it sounded like a good deal so—” 

“Wait. CLINT traded you that Arcanine?” 

Steve paused in his gaming and turned at Tony’s indignant tone. He looked thoroughly annoyed. 

“That lying bastard told me he didn’t have one. So he wants to play favourites does he?” 

With a smug smirk he sauntered out of the room, all thought of food forgotten, and called out, “JARVIS, locate my game cables as well as Barton. We’ll see if he’ll deny me a trade next time after facing my level 100 Ninetails…” 

Not entirely sure of what was going on, Steve’s gaze followed Tony until he turned the corner. He just shrugged and chocked it up to Barton and Stark’s constant rivalry. All of a sudden, he glanced back down at his game. 

“Shit, I died.”


End file.
